


Love

by Lawerance_Lunar02



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Andre, Daddy Beck - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mommy Jade, Poly, Rex is here, ddlb, little Robbie, little cat, mdlb, mdlg, mommy tori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawerance_Lunar02/pseuds/Lawerance_Lunar02
Summary: Where the gang is together. Everyone is overprotective of Robbie and Cat.
Relationships: Andre Harris/Beck Oliver, Andre Harris/Cat Valentine, Andre Harris/Jade West, Andre Harris/Robbie Shapiro, Andre Harris/Tori Vega, Beck Oliver/Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver/Jade West, Beck Oliver/Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver/Tori Vega, Cat Valentine/Jade West, Cat Valentine/Tori Vega, Robbie Shapiro/Cat Valentine, Robbie Shapiro/Jade West, Robbie Shapiro/Tori Vega, Tori Vega/Jade West
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so their personalities may not match up to how they normal act in the show, so sorry.

Trina sighed, impatient. She had been waiting for Tori for a good fifteen minutes.

"TORI, HURRY UP! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Tori yelled back.

"HANG ON, I'M ALMOST DONE!"

Trina huffed, but she gave a smile. She knew why Tori was taking a while. Her sister had a relationship with their other friends, or she guessed them as her friends. She wasn't exactly sure what her exact relationship was with the others.

"Ok, let's go."

Trina smiled, and so they left for school.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When they got there, Trina went her own way. She didn't stop to flirt with Beck or Andre. That was her sister's territory, and she was not about to cross sister code.

Tori walked to her group, who smiled at her, except Jade, of course. 

"Heya, Tori!"

"Hi, Andre."

Robbie gave a tired smile than his head dropped. Jade grabbed him before his face could smack against the table. She gently shook Robbie.

"Hm..?"

"Robbie, you sleepy thing, stay awake, ok?"

Robbie sighed. He gave a nod to Beck.

"Good boy."

Cat was snuggled up to Andre. He was holding her against him. Robbie smiled. 

"Ya know, you shouldn't have stayed up for that project, Robbie. I mean, look at you. You look awful."

Robbie sighs.

"I know, Rex, I know."

Tori bit back a remark. She and the others hated someone talking bad about their Robbie, even if it was a stinking puppet.

"Shut your filthy mouth, Rex. You look like you've been run over a thousand times."

"Alright, alright, I get it! I'll leave him alone for now!"

Jade crossed her arms, letting Robbie take a small nap by leaning against her. Beck smiled.

'So cute..'

That's when the bell rung. Robbie woke up with a start. Beck growled. It wasn't the bells fault, but his little angel was woken up. 

"Mm..is it time to go to class?"

"Yeah, come on you."

Robbie took Beck's hand. He was pulled up. Cat was pulled up by Andre. Tori and Jade smiled at their cute babies, then followed them to class.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After class, Robbie snuggled up to Beck and fell asleep. Everyone looked at him before Cat got into a comfortable position in Jade's arms before she fell asleep. Everyone else cooed at the two who had fallen asleep. Tori took a picture, sending it to the others.

Trina took that moment to come. She saw Robbie and Cat sleeping, so she shook Tori and pointed to a section that wouldn't disturb Robbie and Cat. Tori sighed before following her. When they reached it, Triana turned around quickly.

"Tori, I'm here to warn you."

Tori raised an eyebrow. She was a bit suprised at Trina.

"About what?"

Trina bit her lip.

"Tell it to the others later, but someone is beginning to threaten Robbie and Cat."

Tori stared at Trina. She was shocked.

"What..?"

Trina sighed. She looked at Tori.

"Well, they like Cat, but they don't understand why you guys also chose Robbie. So they're saying they're going to beat him."

Tori was getting mad.

"Thanks for telling me, Trina."

Trina nodded then left. Tori walked to her group and sat down, in a bad mood. Beck looked at her.

"What did she want?"

Tori took a deep breath.

"Ok. Here's the idea of what's going to happen.."


	2. Chapter 2

When she told them the news, she could see everyone, except Cat and Robbie, tense up. Beck tightened his grip on Robbie.

"What are the guy's names. . ? " 

Jade was angry. Angrier than usual, which was terrifying. How dare people think that they could beat Robbie and get away with it. Robbie was their property. No one should even dare to touch him.

"I don't know. Trina didn't tell me."

Andre sighed. 

"How are we going to protect him? We can't be with him all the time."

Tori bit her lip. She was worried for Robbie. Robbie wasn't the strongest fighter. 

"I don't know. ."

Robbie shifted in his sleep, making Beck talk soothingly to him. Cat woke up a few seconds after, still looking very sleepy.

"Hi, little Red. ."

Cat smiled sleepily.

"Hi!"

Robbie woke up suddenly. He looked scared, then relaxed when he found himself still in Beck's arms. Beck kissed the top of his head.

"Hi, Robbie."

"Hi. ."

Tori frowned. Robbie sounded upset. 

"Robbie, sweetie, are you ok?"

Robbie sighed. He looked at a place at the wall.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Don't worry about it."

Cat crawled over to Robbie and snuggled up to him. Robbie smiled softly. They both fell asleep within minutes.

Jade cleared her throat.

"What are we going to do? I mean, I'd stab them with my scissors if I knew who they were, but I don't. So I can't do anything!"

Tori dropped her head on her hands.

"I don't know.."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Robbie was walking towards school, already have "parked" his bike. Rex was on his arm, like usual, making comments about a party he went to with some Northridge girls. Robbie sighed. 

While he was still headed to class, Robbie was slammed against a locker. He groaned in pain and looked at his attacker. It was Steven and Ryder, Tori's exes.

"Well, look what we have here."

Steven bit his lips nervously.

"Hurry up, Ryder. I don't wanta get caught."

Ryder scoffed.

"Shut up, cheater boy. Just watch for people."

Steven bit back a remark and went around the corner. Robbie scampered up from his position and looked at Ryder, fear in his eyes. Ryder gave a low laugh, causing goosebumps to creep up on Robbie's skin.

"Wow, your weaker than you look." 

Rex made a comment that angered Ryder even more. He grabbed Robbie and kneed him in the stomach. Robbie screamed, causing Ryder to cover his mouth using his jacket's sleeve. Robbie lost consciousness.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Robbie woke up by being shaken. He groaned and opened his eyes. Staring at him worriedly was his friends, er, his lovers.

"W-wha-?"

He felt Tori throw her arms around him. He hugged back, still very much confused. 

"What's going on? Why do you guys look so worried?"

Beck picked him up, bride style. Robbie yelped in pain. He rubbed his side.

"Ouch..wait, where's Rex..?"

Andre lifted his hand, showing Rex, who looked perfectly fine. Robbie gave a sigh in relief. Jade was holding Cat, who was trying to reach for Robbie. She had a bruise on her cheek. That caused Robbie to reach for Cat, making Jade let go of her so she could hold Robbie's hand.

"What happened to Cat?"

Jade growled.

"Two boys that me and Tori met while we were on a fake date made by Sikowitz decided it'd be a good idea to try to hurt her."

Tori grimaced.

"Robbie, did anyone attack you?"

"R-Ryder was the one that hit me. Steven kept watch..."

He heard a curse from Andre, and Cat tightened her grip on Robbie's hand. Robbie yawned.

"Tired..."

He went to sleep, despite the yelling going on by his dominant lovers.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group waited for Robbie outside the hospital door. Turns out he had a broken rib.

"Guys, what are we gonna do about the other guys?"

Jade and Tori gave a wicked smile.

"We get revenge."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
